


Worst Day

by celli



Series: Babysitting'verse [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I thought I might whine about my day too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day

"Clark!"

"Hi, Lana. Laura left her 'fav-rit' book behind. I didn't want her to go into Elmo withdrawal."

"You didn't come all the way over to my house to bring me back a book."

"Well, I thought I might whine about my day too."

"Sounds like fun. Have a seat. Er...yeah, there's fine. What happened?"

"I had to leave a staff meeting because the alarm at First National went off. Then I came back, and Perry had assigned me the ribbon-cutting at the new sewer plant as punishment."

"Ew."

"Precisely. And *then.* Lois's latest Killer Source turned out to be a pathological liar, which torpedoed three stories in progress. Jimmy got a picture of me with my fly down, which is now on the break room fridge. And Lex is down a half a percent in the polls, so I spent lunch listening to him dissect every legislative, social, and sartorial move he's made this month."

"Sounds like a bad day, all right."

"How was yours?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Lana--"

"You don't want to know."

"No, really, I'm listening."

"P.J. still has the flu. He spent the entire afternoon throwing up."

"Oh, you're kidding."

"No."

"Lana? If you've spent the afternoon cleaning up child vomit, why are you grinning?"

"Because his favorite, um, depository was right where you're sitting now."

"Ahh!"

"Oh, come on, I cleaned it--Clark! Clark, come down from the ceiling right now!"


End file.
